fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Sendatsu Tsukikage
Sendatsu Tsukikage (月影 先達 Tsukikage Sendatsu?) is the main antagonist in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries and a student from Dream Academy. She is a confident girl who have a submission for her mother, a top designer who was a servant of the Tsubasa Family, and like this, her mother, Yoruko Tsukikage, asked for Sendatsu to use her brand while debuting as an idol, and she did, Sendatsu likes her mother a lot and have a crush for Kuroi Bara, being Yumehana Kurenai's rival to own Kuroi's heart and to become a top idol. She is a cool type idol, with the primary brand being Bloody Nightmare, her mother's brand. Bio Sendatsu's life turned into a mystery in the start of the series, she was an idol that really tried to shine because of her mother, but she also really wished to become an idol, even that Sendatsu felt like it would never happened. Her childhood wasn't so happy, because she was poor and the only way to have some money and try to rise was working for the Tsubasa Family, and she did it, with her mother. Sendatsu became friends with Sawairo while worked for her family, when she was seven, and became Sawairo's first friend, and also studied with her, it stayed like this for three years, when Sendatsu lost her left eye because of the Tsubasa Family's guard dog and stoped working and talking to her. When she grew up, her mother stopped working for the Tsubasa Family and started being a top designer, she worked with Makina, so she knew somethings about fashion and making designs for Aikatsu cards, and like this, Sendatsu became an user of her brand and became really popular after debuting as an idol, making her mother also became famous and win money to became quite rich, not like the Tsubasa family, but still rich. However, the Tsukikage Family was a historical servant of the Tsubasa family, Yoruko and Sendatsu were the first persons to break this lifestyle. At episode 7, Sendatsu finally knew Kuroi Bara, and liked her, but she hided it, because she knew that Kuroi would be her enemy because both of the are idols and both want to become a top idol, so Sendatsu started acting like she didn't liked Kuroi and said that she would crush her for her mother's sake, and tried to win her at the Horoscopes Girl Audition, but she couldn't beat her and Kuroi became the new Star Magazine's horoscope girl. Appearance Sendatsu have purple eyes, a red hair styled in a ponytail and a fringe to cover her left eye. As a student of Dream Academy, she wears a standardized uniform for each tropical season. When she is exercising, her hair is styled in a ponytail and she wears a white track suit with black sleeves and accents. When she isn't exercising or wearing her uniform, her main color is black. Sendatsu's symbol is a scar and her favorite feeling is suffering. Personality Sendatsu looks calm and confident at first look, sometimes even look scary, because of her eye and her way to act to people, she also sometimes act rude and disrespectful to others that aren't her mother. Sendatsu likes to be a leader, someone who is a model to other persons and she shows it a lot using her personality to it. At rare times, Sendatsu shows a soft side to Kuroi only, jus like in episode 30, when they compete agains to each other. Plot Working for Sawairo Tsubasa Since Sendatsu was five, she worked for the Tsubasa Family with her mother, but because of her age, Sendatsu became Sawairo Tsubasa's personal servant and first friend, studying with her and doing everything with her, Sawairo grew as a quite spoiled children, so she tough she could do anything to Sendatsu and both would still become friends, so Sawairo made her servant take care of one of the guard dogs of the Tsubasa Family, and with this, Sendatsu lost an eye, stoped working for Sawairo and stayed away form the Tsubasa Family. Turning into an Idol Sendatsu went out of the Tsubasa Family's house to study at the Dream Academy when her mother became a top designer, she could become a great idol when Kuroi was also debuting and starting her idol activities, but when Kuroi became a scientific material, Sendatsu could rise even more, being really popular and almost a top idol, being able to buy a big house to her and her mother and finally become quite rich, but was never able to put a glass eye or do anything to her eye that she lots, so it became her signal beyond her fans. Competing against to Kuroi Bara In episode 55, Sendatsu compete agains to Kuroi, doing a live with her. Sendatsu saw Kuroi and Yumehana talking and laughing, and she felted jealous, so before the live, Sendatsu confessed herself to Kuroi, making a big trouble between Yumehana and Kuroi after the live. Etymology Tsukikage (月影) means "Moonlight". Sendatsu (先達) means "Leader". Her full name means "Moonlight Leader". Relationships Kuroi BaraKuroi Bara- Sendatsu have a crush on her, and also see her as a rival, but don't really care so much about this. [[Yumehana Kurenai|'Yumehana Kurenai']]' '- Her biggest rival who hates her. Yumehana and Sendatsu are enemys since Sendatsu almost became a top idol, since this Yumehana said that Sendatsu have no true meaning to became an idol, and should stop doing it. Sawairo Tsubasa - Sendatsu's first friend, but after the incident that made her lost her eye, Sendatsu stoped talking to Sawairo, and only remembered her in episode 17, calling her "the ruin woman". Yoruko Tsukikage - Her mother, witch Sendatsu is devoted to. Trivia * Sign: Scorpio * Three Sizes:89-56-85 * Favorite Food: Lamen, cup noodles. * Disliked Food: Fast food. * Special Skill: Make sadistic persons fall in love with her. * Sendatsu's aura is composed by black and white stars, pink hearts, small knifes and scarlet sparkles. * Sendatsu sometimes hide knifes in her idol costumes. * When Sendatsu found out about RPG Maker horror games, she became addicted to Majo no Ie, liking the character Ellen and loving all of the endings. Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Females